


Coming Hell or High Water

by Lynn_Slyth



Series: The Life and Time of a Dimensional Traveler [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Jessica Moore Lives, Lyra is a bitch, Temporary Character Death, and she knows it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Slyth/pseuds/Lynn_Slyth
Summary: After accomplishing everything Harry had asked her to, Lyra Mahegan closed her eyes one last time. When she opened them again, Lyra found herself in a familiar yet different place from the last time she died. This time though, it wouldn't be the Master of Death that would send her to her next life.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: The Life and Time of a Dimensional Traveler [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115252
Kudos: 14





	1. And then a new life begins

Light.

That was the first thing that came to mind when I opened my eyes.

The second thing? The nagging sensation that the past has come to haunt me, again, which was seriously getting on my nerves. 

Then, I remembered my last moments. Bran was lying on my bed besides me. Artie was perched on the windowsill and Meret was also lying near me on the bed. My body was fragile from age. At almost two hundred years I was rather well, some aches here and there from battles I’ve won and some I’ve lost… 

But, even after all these years, my chest was still hollow from losing my Thomas a hundred years ago. Ultimately, besides the rocky start, me breaking down and all that, Thomas became my partner in everything that matters. Conri’s father, my friend, my lover, my confidant. And then, it was finally time for me to go.

When Conri came, answering to my last summons, I told him the whole truth about my past. How I was from another dimension and was sent there so I could save him from a future worse than death. How he, without me, was at risk of being a pawn to a delusional old men’s “Greater Good”. And how our beloved Great Britain would be the center of the impending doom of all the Magic on Earth. 

And then I told him how much I loved him, my precious cub. My fierce king. I left him knowing that I did what I had to do and my mission with him was completed successfully. I was at peace. For the first time in a hell of a long time I was truly at peace. 

And then… I just drifted away. 

But. Since it seemed that my overall mission wasn’t finished yet, I needed to start from somewhere.

With that in mind, I started to take note of what surrounded me. Again I was lying on the ground, in the middle of a road. But this time the landscape wasn't exactly familiar since there were mountains covering the horizon where they weren't before. I vaguely remember seeing that particular pattern a couple of times in films and series... It was like the pattern one would find while travelling through Texas or Arizona. Interesting. Perhaps it was linked to my next life. Who knows?

There wasn't much I could do about where I was so, instead, I went through my things.

Just like last time, I was wearing my 21st century clothes: the baggie jeans, the custom tee, the sleeveless hoodie and my comfiest boots. The accessories were all where they should be, but with some changes. Instead of my stainless steel simple rings there were some of the gifts Tom and Conri gave me through the years, luckily none of them was any of my ‘Lady of House’ rings. Even though my wedding ring was there… Curious… 

I was also quite happy to see that my tattoos and my runes were still there and the runes were functional. Throughout the years I’ve experimented with some rituals that granted me some extras, like enhanced strength and resistance, most of that controlled by sigils carved on my skin that would take some of my magic and activate the effect for some time. The only problem with this was that after everything was said and done I would be exhausted and pretty much useless since I would need at least a night of uninterrupted sleep to recover from magical exhaustion. And usually nothing was capable of waking me back again before midmorning at the very least. 

But, when I searched for my survival kit, I found a little surprise. The surprise was inside the jeans front pocket. Instead of an array of things that I used to keep on my person at all times, I found just a miniaturized trunk. And, if I'm not mistaken, that particular trunk was the same that I bought the first time I went to the Diagon Alley.

Which actually made me search for... Yes! It was there! My dueling wand holster tied to my thigh, inside the jeans and hidden from prying eyes. With a simple flourish of my wrist, my wand came readily to my hand. Its familiar weight was comfortable and came with a sense of security and power that only came with time and bonding through decades of use and care. I clearly remember the hours I spent at Ollivanders’ wand store waiting until he finally put the right one in my hands. 

A little while later, after doing a quick search on myself to make sure that I still indeed had my core, I tapped the trunk, bringing it back to its original size and, after opening the loft compartment, I quickly went down inside it. It was indeed my beloved travel trunk! The comfy loft still with signs of being lived in, a small pile of books left on the table near the fireplace, a basket of yarn and knitting needles right next to my favorite armchair. A tea kettle on the stove by the kitchen just waiting to be filled for my evening tea… Just like I left it before being bed-bound upon the elves insistence during my final days.

This place was filled to the brim with memories, photos on the walls, gifts scattered all over the place… And, as it seemed, wherever I went next this would come with me. I was glad. After a while traveling all around the globe with Conri and using it instead of a tent of some kind, I was actually looking forward to starting to use it again. My little piece of home away from home. 

Just to be on the safe side, I checked the potions lab. Just as I thought, everything was where it should be. The cabinets filled with ingredients and piles of cauldrons put aside at the corner near the counter. Rows upon rows of vials of properly tagged potions, put on stasis for conservation and later use, and my floor to ceiling bookshelf filled up with notebooks and ancient tomes on potions and ingredients alike. Not to mention the section of the lab that led to the greenhouse, safe and sound, with the years of labor poured on every single one of those plants. The pure and undiluted relief that invaded me was immeasurable. Wherever I went to, I would be able to survive just fine.

By the time I got out of the lab I heard something or someone knocking at the outside of the trunk. 

Making sure my wand was hidden in the holster, that I had the minimum of mobility needed for a fight regarding my clothes and that the runes I stitched on them were still functional, I headed out of the trunk. ‘ _ Judge me if you want. But bad habits die hard and I had two HUNDRED  _ **_YEARS_ ** _ of them to rely on and to break out of.’ _

What, or rather whom, I found waiting for me wasn't exactly a surprise but unexpected nonetheless... The first time a Timeless being came to find me after my death it had been a version of Harry James Potter a.k.a. Master of Death. This time though, it wasn’t the raven haired emerald green eyed immortal wizard that greeted me at the after life. But Death themselves.

Or at the very least a version of them. As I got out of the trunk properly I took some time to observe the being. Tall, aristocratic features, unfazed expression and body language, a smart black smoking covering their body and shiny shoes. On his right hand a silver ring adorned with the clearest white gem I’ve ever seen in either of my lifes... A bone white square gem... Oh. MY.  _ GODDESS _ . ‘ _ OK, Calm down Mahegan!’ _

“Hello, Lord Death.” I greeted him (as his body was clearly male) as calmly as I could muster. One doesn’t last long amongst wixen pure-blood “nobility” without decorum, self-control, and hard learned occlumency. “I must admit that I sincerely thought that I would need to go searching for you.” While I talked, I closed the trunk and shrinked it back to its matchbox size, putting it back into my jeans front pocket.

“Hello, Miss Mahegan.” His voice was bottomless and silky calm just as I remember it. “Well, unlike my wizard master, I am used to doing things differently.” ‘ _ Dean may have something to say about it.’ _

“I presume that you have a task for me. And if I got my memories about this exact form of yours right... team free-will messed up royally this time.” My bemused face made him chuckle.

“And you are right. You see, I’ve watched your life in my little master’s world and you really did a plausible job.” He took a breath shaking his head, a brief fond look crossing his features. “The universe knows how much those idiots need some balance in their lives…”

He really didn't need to explain who he was talking about. The memories may be a couple of centuries old but I still clearly remember the pair of wannabe hunters that hit the road with nothing more than a half baked amateur hunter’s journal and didn’t stop fucking up every single hunt they got themselves into, besides…  **maybe** … ghost hunting, and even that could be better handled more than a half of the time.

Not to mention the whole “apocalypse fiasco”.

Or the subsequent tragedies that followed. ‘ _ Yeah… Tell me about Fate toys.’ _

“Please, excuse me for being impertinent but… You really want me.  _ ME _ . The one that took the whole Wixen World by the storm and threw them into a hurricane out of spite because of what they did to the one that I came to love as my own son. To be someone to bring balance between THE Winchester Brothers. Are you really sure about that?” I took a look at him and hurried to explain myself. “Not that I’m questioning your judgement. Just want to be sure that they will be able to deal with my methods of working.”

“I would indeed like to see some of them being shown their places. You my dear, have been in each of their places. The first born child, the protective older sister, the outcast black sheep, the mother, the widow. And dealt with each of those positions the best you could. Who better than you to make  _ them _ see reason?”

“Right, now you’re kidding me. They are as stubborn as they came. My patience is way shorter than Sam’s and my temper usually runs hotter, or colder depending on the reason, than Dean’s, and don't you make me start on John.”

“Which is exactly why you are perfect.” His slightly smug face caught me off guard. 

I really didn’t want to read too much into it but in the end I had to ask… 

“And, let me guess, you are dreadfully bored by their bullheaded stupidity. Or even it may be the needless life loss their actions caused.” 

“Yes.” ‘ _ OK. Not even daring to comment on this answer.’ _

“Right so stopping the apocalypse from happening is on the table or not?” ‘ _ I really am not so sure about having to deal with an archangel level of sibling squabble.’ _

“That, Miss Mahegan, is your choice to make. As is when you wish to go into their lives.” He was back to the unfazed tone. But he was right, I had a decision to make. 

“I know just the moment and place.” If I got things just right I would have a couple of years to find and befriend a certain  _ Moose. _ But first, maybe having some allies around could be an excellent idea.


	2. Tormenting demons have never been so fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra wakes for her new life and start planning for the years to come.

Waking up in a new life wasn’t exactly easy, but this time was easier than the last because: 1) I knew what to expect; and 2) Death apparently went with my plan and left me inside my trunk so waking to a familiar environment was nice. 

So, if Lord Death did as I asked him, my trunk was safe inside protective wards under a tree on the outskirts of the Windy Hill Open Space Preserve, from where I could try and take a ride to town and from there go find a certain crossroads demon to recruit him. With that in mind I went through my morning routine. 

As I was passing through the living room towards the kitchen to have some breakfast I noticed a package on my coffee table by the fireplace. On the top of the package there was a letter. I opened the letter to find the sweetest surprise since my heritage test.

_Miss Mahegan._

_My little wizard master has been pestering me to help you with your first steps around here. So I took the liberty to give you some… gifts._

_Inside the package you will find a couple of interesting books on summoning the damned and a fine exemplar of this world’s beast compendium._

_You will also notice that your potions lab and greenhouse has been upgraded._

_I hope that will be helpful enough for you._

_I will be watching._

_Lord Death._

  
  


It would be an understatement to say that I was surprised. But I was also happy because, if Harry still liked me enough to _‘pester’_ Death to help me, that meant that his world was safe and I could really move on and stop worrying. 

Talking about moving on, I quickly found the spell to summon Crowley, which actually accelerated my plans by at least three months, and the beast compendium was perfect to start hunting, and I was plenty grateful because the book would make my life so much easier. Of course, once I got to travel with the Winchesters I would happily fall back into a support position. Until then I was on my own, which meant that I would need to research by myself. 

But I got ahead of myself. Death wrote about the lab and greenhouse, but what I found was anything but a mere upgrade.

At first, the lab wasn’t all that different, but the ingredients became endless, the cupboards were better suited for this era and a section on the counter had an actual chemistry set with all the glasswork and machinery needed on it. When I went to check the electric connections I found instead a rune inscribed crystal that, apparently, was feeding the machines with energy. And if I got that right It was using ambient magic as a source. Ingenious, simple and useful.

The greenhouse though was something else altogether. It was even bigger and contained all the herbs that I would need that were native from this world. Well, if I knew anything about team freewill, there was one old hunter that would really like this place.

Which reminds me that I still have things to do and a demon to summon ~~and torture~~. 

Just after breakfast I started to get ready for the ritual. When I went through my stuff that morning to see what I had to wear I was quite satisfied to see that all my clothes had somehow appeared inside the trunk’s wardrobe. Including my High Priestess attire, which I happily wore. _‘I wonder… What would scare Crowley more? My appearance, my speech or…’_ I chuckled for myself just imagining his face and reactions.

Then checked to see if Thomas’ favourite whisky was still in the cabinet above the bar by the end of the dining room. Luckily it was, just between my favourite Vodka bottle and Conri’s beloved Firewhisky.

Getting a vodka shot for me and some whisky for Crowley, I summoned him. A couple of minutes passed before he answered, making me actually have doubts if I made the spell correctly. But in the end… 

“May I ask you ma’am, who are you and how do you know about this spell?” his faint Scottish accent was like music to me.

“Well, well... Fergus, dear. If I had your contact info I would have called you properly. But, you see, I just came into this realm and am in dire need of some help to navigate amongst the humans. So I thought to myself: ‘Who would be better to help me if not the King of Crossroads himself?’.” I turned to find him speechless, mouth slightly open and even paler than his normal. By then I had to bite my mouth to hold back the laughter that was forming down my throat. Just to make sure he knew who he was dealing with I made his glass float directly to his hands. “Here. Have a drink with me and let’s talk about business. Shall we?”

“How do you…?”

“Know your birth name? I know everything that I need to know.” I led him to the living room, sat in my favourite armchair and made him sit on the sofa. “Oh, dear Goddess, where are my manners? Answering your first question, my name is Lyra Mahegan, formerly known as High Priestess of the Mother Magic’s London Temple and currently known as Lord Death’s dimensional traveller.”

“And what, pray tell, would someone like you want with someone like me?” He seemed to be struggling to control his own reactions. ‘ _Good, if I keep him on his toes this whole thing has better chances to go the way I want it to.’_

“A bridge if you will.”

“A bridge.”

“You see, my Lord was kind enough to send me here and give me the means to accomplish my plans, in order to entertain him. But, even though he doesn’t have the time or the energy to bother himself with mortal matters, I still need to worry about them. Which is exactly where you come in.” His face was still skeptical but he seemed to be following my tale so I kept going. “As The king of deals yourself, you, my damned friend, is the perfect being to put me in touch with someone who can forge the documents and bureaucratic proof that I exist in this country as I need them. So I can roam free to do what my Lord sent me here to.”

“And why would I do that? Or why should I even care?”

“Hum... Good question. Tell me Fergus, when was the last time you had to deal with Azazel and his cohort?” My voice sweetly neutral, usually fooled almost every lesser being, but Crowley didn’t become the Crossroads King by being lesser. His doubting face was enough to make me go on though. “Did you know that his master has asked him to break his jail and to breed the perfect vessel for him? And did you also know that said vessel has been born for like twenty years, along with Michael’s?”

If it was possible, the demon was even paler than when I called him by his name. Again I had to control my laughter.

“And you remember well what the fallen’s opinion about you, demons, don’t you?”

"Abominations.” His growl was deep and filled with hatred. “Worse than humans.”

“Exactly. Of course, I personally don’t share his opinion, since every creature has their usefulness. Even the most useless demon.” With that I finished my drink, banishing the glass to the kitchen sink. “And well, I have some... problems with the idea of The Fallen getting out of his cage, so if at all possible, I wish to keep him there. Killing them both would be ideal but… Well, Hell would still be your home, and mine won’t be threatened by the most ridiculous sibling squabble of the millennia. So, with that in mind, I say we help each other to keep the world as it should be. What do you say? Deal?”

“Old Lucifer wants out huh? And what do I get from this?”

“Playing hard huh? Very well. If I remember correctly about the damned mess that Hell, Earth and Heaven would become if ol’ Lucy got out of his tiny little room downstairs, you first and foremost would be treated worse than your precious hounds’ shit, and all demons would be forced to serve Lucy. Olde forces would turn Earth upside down and Heaven would become a war zone, which would bring the angels down here, and we both know how their presence here is bad for business.” I was starting to worry about his ability to stay conscious with how pale he was. “Oh, and to keep Lucy’s vessel alive and strong, he used demon blood. As you can see, you, my damned friend, have much more to lose by refusing to help me than I have to worry about without you. What _I_ need from you now though is quite simple. Bring me some average human documents under these specifications and I will give you the way to keep Lucy under lock and key.” I gave him a slip of paper with my name, a birthdate and a place to be born. “And of course, if you ever come to be in need of my help and it is something that I can easily do without risking my own existence, you’ll have me. Good enough for you?” He was evidently shaken.

“Right, you won. Deal.” Knowing how he sealed his deals I did it on my own terms.

“Just to be clear, our deal is: we help each other to try and keep the apocalypse at bay and whenever else needed until my time here comes to an end. And just in case that we can not do it ourselves without each other’s help. Clear?” By then I was hovering above him and getting closer.

“Cristal.” His lips were dry and rough. But the kiss was brief and caste. The deal was sealed. But differently from his normal deals, this time my magic was intertwined closely with it, so there was no way of him getting better of me.

Taking his glass from his hand I went back to the bar. 

“Another drink? To celebrate.”

“Sure. Why not?” ‘ _Is it just me or he just sounded a bit breathless?’_

I got another clean glass for me and poured some Firewhiskey for us both.

“My son used to celebrate his successful business with his favourite brand. I guess I will keep his tradition. Here. 1926 Ogden’s finest firewhiskey, aged for two hundred years.” I gave him his glass by hand this time. Rising mine into the air between us I called “For a budding long and profitable friendship. Cheers!”

I donned my drink in one big gulp, appreciating the fire hot burn going down my throat. This year specifically made the hottest brand ever made by the Ogdens. This was a rare one and I bought them whenever I found them for sale. 

“I must admit, you at least have a good taste.” ‘C _urious, now he sounded more like himself. Poor thing, the big bad Priestess tormented him.’_ I could be perfectly neutral on the outside, but on the inside I was howling and rolling like a loon with laughter.

“Why thank you, Fergus.” Seeing his disgusted face I reassured him. “Fret not. I would only call you by your name if I was absolutely sure that we were completely alone. No need to ruin a perfectly builded reputation. It would be a shame to lose such accet.” I think that my sickly sweet tone at the end was a tad too much for him.

“All right. I imagine that you need your documents as soon as possible?”

"The sooner the better. I will need to be out and about in around a month or two. Until then I will be right here getting ready for my future life as a possible hunter.”

“Right…” he drawled before standing. “I'll be back with them soon.” 

“Good bye, Fergus!”

As soon as he was gone I threw myself on the loveseat and cackled insanely for about an hour before I was able to calm down. But still, his shocked face kept me smiling sadistically for the rest of the day.

Just as I told Fergus I would do, for the remaining time, I studied and got ready for my time hunting. Which meant, routine. 

My mornings after breakfast consisted of reading tomes and the beast compendium. Which I noticed, apparently was compiled by one of Death's reapers because there were side notes and comments on the text that seemed too personal to be strictly professional. But I wasn't complaining, they were helpful after all. 

In the afternoons, I trained in an isolated clearing in the woods outside. From useful spells, jinxes and hexes, to my archery and potion making. Dinner, when I actually had the time and energy to make something to eat, was almost non-existent. At night, almost every day, I fell asleep as soon as my head touched my pillow just to wake up in the morning, refresh and repeat.

It took a month and a half for Fergus to bring me my documents. After that, my plan began.


	3. This is How the Winchester Affair Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra meets certain Moose... Things just goes from that.

With the needed proof that I was someone by American standards, I hit the road adapting my routine so I could safely travel to Stanford. A couple days later I was settling into a tiny rented room, while rethinking my routine to include a part-time job in the local library as an archivist. As soon as I reached the town, finding the current date was only a question of buying the day’s newspaper and planning my path from that point forward.

May, 2000. If I remember correctly, judging by the tech that Sam used at the beginning of the series, he should come here in a couple of years. So I had all the time I needed to do everything I wanted.

My time in Stanford was... in one word... relaxing. I would go as far as calling it the calm before the storm.

Remember when I talked about routine? Well, mine, after I granted myself a job and everything, consisted in morning ritual, work ‘till early afternoon, lunch, training (which I diversified between potion making, working out, archery and what I was calling beast studies) dinner and something lighter to unwind at the end of the day(knitting or drawing if I was up to it).

That was my weekday. On the weekends, I would take, if there were anything to do, the odd hunt close to home. And with my racing broom that I found in my bedroom inside the trunk, distance definitely wasn’t a problem when I didn’t want to be seen.

I can safely say that the hunts were the most enlightening experience of my existence. The most remarkable was the one time that I had to hunt a demon witch that Crowley asked me to. She sold her soul for powers that allowed her to pass herself as a healer of sorts. But her time was over and if I guessed correctly by the army of hell hounds sniffing and clawing her door, Crowley was after her for quite some time. In the end all that I had to do was literally blow her defences away and let the hounds do their jobs. 

The sounds of her screams for help were the most satisfying thing that I would have heard for quite some time. Of course I raided her books, herbs and miscellaneous in general before burning her house down. No need to have her body found by hunters or worse and it be traced back to me.

But the most curious thing about that special hunt was what I found on my doorstep the next day. A breakfast basket with toasts, jams, some flowers, a fine bar of swiss chocolate, a rare bottle of sweet red wine and a note of thanks signed “ _ F. McLeod” _ . It seemed that I was right about my assumption. ‘ _ I’m guessing she didn’t go earlier because she was unimportant. Just another lost soul. Better late than never.’ _

You know, besides the fact that my core existed only because of my last life as a “true born witch”, I prided myself with still having my soul whole and healthy. Especially after all the trouble I went through to make sure that Conri’s soul stayed that way too. So to deal with soulless beings because they sold out their own lives in exchange for power was the most satisfying thing I’ve ever done. ‘ _ And if ending their lives gives me brownie points with Crowley, all the better for me! After all, I still need his help with the apocalypse affair.’ _

And then, before I knew it, three years had passed… And soon, all my self-control was put to test when, one morning, a certain  _ Moose _ came to the library browsing through the law books.

Even in his early twenties, Sam Winchester was a sight to behold. Tall, large shoulders, shaggy hair and a clean face that would turn out to be the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. And his eyes... 

To anyone who didn’t know his true past would think that the worry he was trying to hide was because of simple things like tests or classes, but I knew better. And if I wasn’t mistaken It would be somewhere between months to a whole year that he didn't talk to Dean. And as an older sister myself I knew exactly how painful it could be. So, as the efficient employee that I was, I approached him carefully.

“Hello there. Need help?” I tapped his shoulder as I got close enough.

“Hi, er... yeah, I need to find these books.” He gave me a short list with books for the first year of Law classes.

“Humm. A lawyer in the making huh?” I glanced at him just in time to see the slight pink painting his cheeks... ‘ _ So cute! Oh this smile will be the death of me…’ _

“Ah yeah.” ‘ _ OK, Mahegan, calm the hell down! Don’t scare the guy on your first meeting!’ _ “I’ll be starting soon.” 

“Well, in this case you’ll need to be ready! Come on, I’ll show you how to navigate around here.” 

And so did I. We spent some time with me showing him where to find the best books he would need. My time with Sam made me remember all the times I managed to make a new friend and not even once exchange names before we had to say goodbye. Which in this case was when I had to check out the books he was taking with him. 

“Here, Sam. Next time you come by, ask for Lyra, I’ll be happy to help.” I gave him a gentle smile and he gifted me with his cutest one. ‘ _ Sweet Aphrodite! If I find any of Ero’s cupids around us I swear that I will kill someone!’ _

And that was the first of many meetings I had with Sam Winchester.

At least once every couple of weeks he came by during my shift to take new books or to renew the ones he was still reading. Every time he came by I made sure to talk with him. Our conversations were steadily becoming more intimate and I was sure that soon it would be safe to call him out for lunch or something. 

About five months after that first meeting though, and a steady increase of his visits from once every other week to once every other day, he came by when my shift was about to end. 

“Oh, hey there Sam. Thought you wouldn’t show up until next week…” I trailed off waiting to see what he would say.

“Yeah, I was hoping to take you out for lunch.” Even after all those months he still managed to blush some.

“Unexpected but very much appreciated!” With my answer he brightened considerably. “My shift ends in less than half an hour. Come with me while you wait, I’ll show you some of the most recent donations we received. I think you’ll like it.” 

And indeed, I anonymously donated some of the books on history and myths I found while hunting, after copying them for myself obviously, and there was quite some work to do with them before putting them on the shelves.

A little past the supposed half an hour we were getting out of the library, side by side. 

“So, big guy, where to?” 

“There is a new restaurant that opened a couple of weeks ago and I heard that the food is awesome.” 

“I think I know which one you’re talking about. Heard the same thing, but I didn’t have the chance to go there myself.”

“Great then! We can find out together.”

“Sounds like a plan! Lead the way!”

For a first date that was pretty decent. We talked more about our lives, he told me about growing up travelling because of his father’s job and I could relate. Even after all that time, at the end of the day I would still be a Gypsy’s daughter. 

As I said, that was the first date of many, but I always made a point of keeping a certain distance because not long after our first meeting he told me about Jessica. I, knowing what her future would be and not wanting to raise any flags yet, encouraged him to call her out on a real date. They started dating a couple of months after that.

In the end I was quite happy. Hunting was going rather well, Crowley was still throwing some cases my way and giving me presents as rewards. Be it food baskets, free outings to restaurants or some odd book he found through the centuries, there was always something for me. But I knew that my peace wouldn’t last for much longer. Soon, John Winchester would make his disappearing move. Soon, Dean would come to recruit Sam to search for their father. 

Even sooner than that, my friendship with Sam would be tested. I just prayed that he didn't want to kill me after I told him the truth about my powers.

A year and a half had passed since I started my friendship with Sam, and I knew that my time was running out, and I would have to tell him the truth soon. So, before I lost all hope of keeping his friendship, I decided to tell him the whole truth. Like I did with the girls years ago when they came to help me handle the betrothal deal.

That day I was especially tense and silent, so that was the first thing Sam noticed when he came to visit.

“Hey. You alright?” His worry over me was quite endearing. But I appreciated it anyway.

“Oh, hello Sam. Sorry.. I have… actually, do you have any plans for later today?” ‘ _ I need to get myself together! I didn’t even look him in the eyes! Pathetic!’ _

“No, I don’t. Jess will spend the night at the hospital covering for a friend…” And there it was, his worried frown. 

“Could… Could you come to my place with me? I need to tell you something important.” 

“Sure, I’ll go. But you sure that everything is alright?”

“I hope it  _ will _ be.”

The walk back to the rented apartment was never so short. Soon we were entering the building and I couldn’t be more nervous even if I wanted to.

When we reached the apartment we sat at the table with juices and tea between us. Mine laced with calming draught. I really doubt that I could have handled that talk without it.

“So, what do you know about the multiverse theory?” From that point, if anyone asked me what exactly we talked about, I wouldn’t be able to remember completely even if I wanted to. But the gist of it was basically we debating the theory, then me talking about Harry’s reality, me talking about how he chose me to change everything, and finally how I got there through Death.

“This story is so insanely crazy…” His amused face was a relief for me. “That there is no way that you made up everything.”

“Glad you believe me. But, well…”

“What? There is more?”

“Do you still trust me? Even after all?” This was certainly the worst moment by far… I was so insecure, afraid of losing his friendship… 

Not for nothing my Patronus was still a wolfhound. My friends were the family I chose for me. And no matter where I was, there is something that will never change: I will always take care of everyone I called mine. And Sam was one of them.

It took some time for him to answer… and I was freaking out on the inside. 

“Lyra, you’ve been my friend for the past year and a half, and not even once you gave me reason to not trust you. It won't be your past life that will make me change my mind.”

During all our talk I was constantly reining myself to show the least emotions I possibly could. But with his answer, I didn’t hold back. In seconds I threw myself on him and hugged him as strongly as I could. The relief was akin to the time I found my greenhouse in the after life.

“Thank you.” After that a tour through the trunk was needed, I showed him everything. From the lab to the library, pointed out photos that adorned the walls… just generally making sure that he knew I was telling him the truth. He took everything rather well considering the situation… But I couldn’t expect anything less from him. No, the real problem would be his brother. Dean Winchester.

I knew my peaceful time was coming to an end… So it was with bated breath that I waited. 

And when it came… I cursed everything under the moon for the little time I had to prepare.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, yeah I'm alive...  
> Well, I know that it isn't a excuse but the last stunt Lyra pulled on me kinda blocked me out of that plot and my head is a fuc**** bunny farm... and this series is the last full grown one.  
> your opinions matter to me so, bets up! who do you think will be the next Character Lyra will bring forth?


End file.
